Kulfi
Kulfi (クlふぃ, Kulfi) is an extraordinarily powerful deity regarded as the current (破壊神, Hakaishin) of the Fourth Universe --an occupation bestowed upon him after the massacre of the former God of Destruction by his own hands. He is an entity unlike any other; birthed as a result of the potorra fusion amongst two Supreme Kai, he was, once upon a time, heralded as the Grand Supreme Kai (大界王神, Dai Kaiōshin) and acted as the overseer of the entire universe for more than one million years. Over the course of his lengthy career, he soon came to despise those select few races that disrupted the balance of all living things through the means of fighting, be it for the sake of lawful justice or simply a vile rampage instigated by hatred, in particular the , whose power he sensed throughout the galaxy on a daily basis. Thus, he rendered them as a species that, for the betterment of the entirety of the universe, need not survive, for with the degree of power they naturally possess, they are more than capable of destroying planets rather effortlessly --a task that officially belongs only to the Gods of Destruction-- and furthermore have already proven themselves as untrustworthy time and time again throughout history; the ideal concept that the purpose of their existence in itself requires them to do nothing but fight continuously played hand in hand in such a conclusion. Abandoning the Fourth Universe upon ensuring its safety for millennia to come, he has instead transferred himself to the contents of the Seventh Universe where Saiyans are the most common, all in the effort of pushing them to the brink of extermination single-handedly. Appearance As a supreme kai, Kulfi's physique bears striking resemblance to a mortal, minus a few noticeable alterations. For one, Kulfi's skin color is a hot pink, suggesting his kai lineage in relation to Kibito kai. He appears as a relatively tall kai in his middle ages, despite actually being over a million years old. However, unlike the rest of his kin, Kulfi does not dress in ceremonial robes, instead opting what he refers to as a more traditional and overall more comfortable attire; Kulfi, on most occasions is seen wearing a dark grey and red gi. Despite his wardrobe differentiation in comparison to other kais, Kulfi's gi is still similar in terms of color. To compliment his gi, Kulfi also dons a pair of matching wrist bands and an obi sash around his waist, resembling the appearance of Goku and any other martial artist greatly. He also wears a set of Potara earrings on each ear, symbolizing he is a fusion between two Supreme Kai. Power As a Kai of the Supreme Kai classification, Kulfi is naturally powerful, having registered a power level surpassing that of the evil tyrant Frieza thousands of times over upon just his birth. Now over a million years old in terms of numerical age, Kulfi's powers have since increased tremendously, earning him universal recognition as a God of Destruction, suggesting he is one of the most feared beings in all of life's existence, if not the most. He is quite literally able to effortlessly dispose of even the largest of planets in the solar system with so much as a simple ki blast. Throughout history, his unique skillset has enabled him to take the lives of countless saiyans, the kill count of which surpasses the thousand mark according to himself. His power is eternal even before the likes of other kais, who have since come to fear him greatly. The amount of knowledge he possesses about the universe is sufficient enough to garner the interest of Beerus, a fellow God of Destruction. The two have been noted to have partaken in battle against one another, though the outcome remains a mystery; some like to believe the battle between the two deities has never reached its conclusion, and that they are still fighting to this given date, though this in itself is a mere speculation, as not many would have met the requirements to witness such a clash, much less withstand the pressures of such an overwhelming presence. It is often speculated whether or not Kulfi even truly exists; this is, in part due to the fact that his power level is not sensible by even the universe's strongest warriors, let alone the average population. Such a trait was established by its own will, as Kulfi's life force in itself determines the worthiness of his opponent. Identifying the severe difference between he and his opponent, even those who are especially strong, such as saiyans who are privileged enough to ascend beyond the transmigrations of the super saiyan are unable to detect Kulfi's power level, leaving them blind in the midst of battle, unable to predict Kulfi's incoming movements. During his battle against Beerus several thousand years ago, Beerus evaluated Kulfi's power level to be 1,720,000,000. Trivia *All images are drawn by User:DazzlingEmerald. Category:Characters Category:Kais